zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Vega Obscura
Stats for the character pages We need to agree on what source we are going to use for stats, are we going to use the TCG or Zoids Battle Legands or somthing else?--Silverblade1 22:24, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Not sure. Do we need them? (Zoids Fanatic 22:43, April 11, 2010 (UTC)) If we do decide that we need the stats, I'd think that the VS series would be easier to reference from. (I don't know how many people own the TCG--not to mention all the character cards from it that we'll need to pull stats from.) I have VS III, and I'm guessing a lot of people have Battle Legends. -Imperial Dragon 23:18, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure, but I think the only reason its there was because it was "scavaged" from Wikipedia, and forgotten on here. If we want to put stats that fine, but we'll have to make new catagorys for it. (Zoids Fanatic 23:30, April 11, 2010 (UTC)) : I don't know if we really even need the stats? (Personally, I don't see the point... in FMC and VS III, many of the characters' battle stats are unfairly balanced, anyways.) But you're right, if we did decide to add them, we'd have to stick in new categories on the character pages. -Imperial Dragon 20:32, April 14, 2010 (UTC) : : If we were to use them why not use the starting stats from Legacy. and or the special skills? ZGWolf 19:05, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Obscura = obscurity? possible pun in name, anybody else agree? It would be a nice addition to the trivia section.ZGWolf 15:41, August 16, 2010 (UTC) It more of a randomly picked name, like Van's (and Fiona's) last name being Flyheight, or Bit's last name being Cloud. It's just randomly picked names. (Zoids Fanatic 15:48, August 16, 2010 (UTC)) Freiheit, on the other hand, is not random (freedom is...pretty relevant to him, imo), and I reaaaallly wonder if Bit's surname is a reference to Juuza in Fist of the North Star—who was associated with clouds and a bit similarly carefree-snarky. He even had a close combat move involving glowy hands :p. But that's just speculation, doesn't really belong in the article. Not sure about the obscurity thing either, unless there's anything official? Pointytilly 18:25, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I also highly doubt that harry champ was unintentional. I don't know of any official sources but what's his japanese name? If it also sounds like the japanese word for obscure we know it is intentional otherwise it could have been a joke by a translator. PS I don't suppose there's something like a zoids complete works is there?ZGWolf 18:36, August 16, 2010 (UTC) No, there's not. I mean, they could be jokes, or they could not be jokes. (Zoids Fanatic 18:46, August 16, 2010 (UTC)) umm that made no sense.ZGWolf 19:03, August 16, 2010 (UTC) How so? (Zoids Fanatic 19:04, August 16, 2010 (UTC)) Sorry read it wrong there is no zoids complete works or similar thing but you don't know for sure about the joke right?ZGWolf 19:08, August 16, 2010 (UTC) From my knowledge, there is none. For the joke, keep in mind all we're doing is thinking pure speculation. (Zoids Fanatic 19:13, August 16, 2010 (UTC)) Well do you know Vega's japanese name? that would help put this to rest.ZGWolf 19:15, August 16, 2010 (UTC) His japanese name is in the article: ベガ・オブスキュラ I see no pun in either his english nor japanese name. Sylvanelite 09:11, August 17, 2010 (UTC) oh, I thought his name changed in translation. if it is the same in both languages there is no pun. sorry ZGWolf 15:11, August 19, 2010 (UTC)